The resistance
by Pyrogene
Summary: On their graduation day, Miss Macbeth took over Pinkerton. INK was powerless to stop her, and soon, Macbeth decided that Pinkerton wasnt enough for her.  Now Vin, Trixie, Newton and Zero have to start the resistance. And fight Macbeth for the world.
1. Chapter 1

Zero's POV

INK has been together for seven years now. The world has been trumped by Macbeth's followers. Not that I think about it, it was one of her final plans on our graduation from Pinkerton Primary that stole her the leadership of the school. INK, that Trixie, Newton, Vin and, honestly hadn't seen it coming. We had Macbeth tied up for the ceremony and didn't think she'd get away. She did and soon afterwards, she decided that Pinkerton wasn't enough for her.

Vin blames himself, I don't know why. He's so stupid about it. But without Vin, we wouldn't have been able to start the resistance, a group filled with mostly students from Pinkerton, some of the citizens of the most major cities of the world, and of course, INK. We've been fighting Macbeth for three years now (on a global scale anyway) we're getting closer and closer to taking the US back, but we've still got a long way to go before we can hit it on a major scale.

In the resistance, Vin helps train any new recruits, Newton trains any computer geeks and Trixie makes sure we're all on track, she plans the attacks and any strategies we need.

"Zero, can you come over here for a second please?" Trixie calls from her office.

"What is it Trix?"

"It could be nothing, and I thought I'd run it past you before I moved on it, but..." Trixie points at her laptop screen, "I thi9nk I've found Vin's parents."

I stare at the CIA website, my eyes locked with the two agents, scanning over every one of Tin's distinguishable features layered out like icing on these people's faces. The blonde hair that is evident on both people. The perfect teeth and Vin blue eyes. "What do you think, Zero?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, why isn't Vin looking?"

"Because I didn't want to get his hopes up on this, and I thought you know Vin better than any of us..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I tear my eyes off the screen, glancing at Trixie with a cold blue stare.

"I just mean, you and Vin... Uhm... You know, you've liked each other for so long..."

"I DO NOT LIKE VIN!" I scream, smashing my hand onto her table, nearly breaking it. Trixie rolls her gold eyes at me.

"Could have fooled me," Newton walks in smiling, "Come one Zero, everyone knows you two like each other." What a snotty little brat. Newton still wears those dorky little vests. Though he's gotten contacts recently.

"Wait a sec," I say, voice as calm as ice. "You BOTH think I like Vin?" They nod. "GOD!" I yell, storming out of the room and slouching against the wall in the hallway.

I don't like Vin; I just pity him, that's all... No parents and all, though I walked out on mine, it has to be hard for him... But pity is all it is.

"Hey Zero, what's u-"

""I DONT LIKE YOU OK?" I yell.

Vin holds his hands up in mock surrender. He probably thinks I'm going to hit him, I'm tempted.

"Whoa, whoa, Zero, is this a bad time or something...?" he asks.

"No, no it's uh, fine Vin, what did you want?" I ask my hands over my face. What was that all about? God Zero, if you don't like him, why are you so eager to prove it? You should just say you don't like him once and beat up anyone who says otherwise. Jeez.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could help me out with training, some of the guys are being stupid, and there are also some people who want to learn some of the moves you've been teaching your group."

I can do that, an excuse to hit living things. "Yeah, sure Vin," I agree, "I'll be right there, just let me change." I say that last part because I just realise that I'm still in my PJ's.

"Kay, see ya." He turns and jogs off to the training grounds. His hair has gotten longer, just like his legs... I catch myself staring at his ass and slap myself. Turning and running toward my room.

After showering and changing into my tight grey skinny jeans, tight white top and combat boots, I surprise myself by taking twice as long to do my friggin hair. I finally decide on a high pony tail (Trixie convinced me to grow my hair longer, even though it pisses me off at this length) and run down to the training grounds.

"Hey, Zero!" Vin runs up to me. "Those are the guys I need you to hurt," He says, turning and pointing me to a group of pigs harassing the girls jogging team.

"Pleasure," I say, cracking my knuckles and smiling.

"And that's the group that want to learn the new moves." He points to a group of 13 guys and 4 girls.

"Kay." I nod.

"Thanks a bundle, Zero." He flashes me that perfect smile and runs off. That stupid perfect smile. Stupid.

I get over the warmth in my cheeks and casually jog over to the guys I need to discipline.


	2. Chapter 2

After I was done hanging the macho beef heads off the flag pole via their undies, I jogged over to the training group. "Hey guys, ok this is Zero and she's going to help you guys with your fighting moves." Vin says.

I smile at the group and fold my arms over my chest, assessing their physical states. Vin's done pretty well on this lot.

"Are you serious, Vinnie? She looks like I could break her with my pinkies." A blonde bimbo calls, walking to the front of the group.

I turn to Vin, "_Vinnie_?" I laugh.

The girl walks toward me her ice blue eyes raking my stature. She snickers. Oh my god, I'm going to kick her ass. "You wanna come here and say that, you smarty little bitch?" I snarl.

"Zero..." Vin cautions, he looks to the girl, "Sal, back down, seriously." She just giggles at him.

"Why? I could take her down."

She's about to cross a line.

"What kind of a name is Zero anyway?" She laughs.

That's it. I lunge at her taking her to the ground. I smile as she squirms under me. I've decided to make a lesson out of this bitch.

"Ok everyone, watch closely." I say, looking over the watching group. I can see Vin out of the corner of my eye, trying to figure out how to defuse the situation. "This," I flip Sal over onto her stomach and pull her arm up past my head while straddling her waist. I hear her wrist crack and smile, "is a basic hold that the monks taught me in Asia."

Sal squirms beneath me and makes a groaning noise that sounds like Vin's name.

"Ok Zero, you've made your point, get off her." I barely hear Vin's voice in the background.

"And this," I lift Sal to her feet in front of me, grabbing the back of her head and facing her to me. "I learned in Pinkerton, it's called a Liverpool kiss..." I say, about to smash her forehead against my own when I feel Vin's hand on my shoulder pulling me back. "Zero, please, come on, you can teach them later you seem a bit stressed..." Vin's voice soothes.

I let go of a blubbering Sal and she drops to the floor. Vin goes to comfort her, hugging her close and letting her cry like a baby into his shoulder. Damn, why does he have to be such a nice person? I catch Sal smiling at me with an evil grin and storm out of the training grounds, running to my room, slamming the door, clicking the lock and blasting my music.

That girl made me so frustrated. I should have kicked her ass. Vin is so blindly stupid toward these girls, it's as if he doesn't realise their drooling over him. What an idiot.

I throw punches at my punching bag and have a long session on my bench press machine. There's so much sweat pouring off me that I end up tossing my shirt to the side and working out in my sport bra and jeans.

A few hours of weights go past when I hear a knock at the door.

"Zero?" Vin. What is he doing here? I grab my towel and wipe my face, opening the door. Vin freezes, he's notably taller than me now, and I see a flush of pink rise in his cheeks then fade.

"C-can I come in?" He stutters.

"Sure." I wave him in and find a seat on the floor; Vin sits on the end of my bed. I get into my meditation position and close my eyes.

"This is about Sal..." Vin starts, I hold my hand in the air in front of his face.

"I'm trying to find my Zen, I don't want to talk about that bitch head." I say.

"She apologises."

My eyes fly open and I laugh, "did she tell you that?" He nods. "She has the major hots for you, Vinnie, she'd say anything to you that'd get her in your pants." I laugh, closing my eyes again.

"Does that bother you, Z?" My face reddens, he hasn't called me that in years.

"No, stupid." I murmur. "I don't care what you do, just... Urgh! You idiot, don't you get it?" I stand up, clenching my fists. I shoot daggers out of my eyes at Vin.

"Don't get what, Zero? What's up with you?" Vin yells, also standing. "You've been acting so weird all day! What's wrong?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask that bimbo, Sal, you couldn't keep your hands off today?" I sneer, spitting her name like venom on my tongue. This is all I can do, I can't answer him because, well, I don't have the answer. I don't know why I reacted like that toward Sal today. Usually I'd ignore someone like her.

"You were about to knock her into the middle of next week, Z! She was scared stupid!" Vin yells.

"Ha, stupid is right." I snap.

"Zero!" Vin takes a step toward me. "It's not Sal's fault you're so crappy today! Because whatever's got you so pissed is bigger than her taking the piss out of you, you were acting weird before that, right? What's wrong?"

"Everything, Vin, fucking everything." I ball my hands in my hair, that's fallen loose from its pony tail. I have a thudding pain in my heart, and I can feel the tears welling up in my throat. "Oh, and by the way," I add, walking toward the door and opening it, "Trixie found your parents. I'm going to get them tomorrow. But no need to thank me, thank Sal, for pissing me off so much that I wanna kill myself." I laugh, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

Hang on...

I fling the door open "This is my room, you leave." I say, ruining my dramatic exit.

"No, wait, Z. My parents?" he walks up to me, hope skirting his eyes.

"Yeah, dipshit, your rents are CIA agents. Lucky you. Now get out." Vin walks past me, head low.

What the fuck was that? Vin was finally going to meet his parents and I had to go and make it all about me? Well done Zero, you stupid bitch. Why don't you just tell Vin you hate him while you're at it?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I didn't expect so many people to like my fanfic! / You guys are the greatest!**_

_**This is a chapter I whipped up in like, five minutes. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! **_

_**Sorry for how long it took to upload this, I've been out of town and with friends etc, but here it is!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

I'm standing in strategy room 43, talking to Trixie when Vin walks in, clad in black leather and combat boots, much like myself. He also seems to be built up to the eyeballs in guns and ammo.

"Vin?" I ask. I can't tell if he's looking at me, his black sunglasses hiding half his face.

"I'm coming." He states, no shit dumbass, that's why I was supposed to keep this mission on the DL, but because I lost my head at you yesterday… damn!

Before I can say that to him, Trixie steps in, "you can't Vin, the mission is too personal to you. It's dangerous to have you there; it could breach the mission entirely."

Vin's face becomes guarded, "but these are my parents!" he yells, "I haven't seen them in—like—EVER."

"Vin, don't argue with me. You can't go."

"You can't stop me." He snaps. "YOU'RE not the commanding officer on the mission. YOU can't stop me from coming." He turns to storm out. But I catch him, standing between him and the door.

"No, Vin. She's not. I am." I put my hand on his shoulder and look at him with as much seriousness as I can muster. I feel his eyes dig deep into mine now, the daggers ripping me to shreds.

"Zero?" He questions. I shake my head, and he jumps away from my touch, as if it burns. "I'm coming, no matter what you say!"

"No, you're not." I match his cold tone with one of my own. Glaring at him, letting him know that I'm not tiptoeing around his attachment to the mission anymore, "because if you come, and something jeopardises the mission, I can't trust you to fall out when I say to."

He stands tall, towering over me suddenly, even though we're only a few centimetres different. "I will fall out when commanded." He states.

"No, Vin, you're not coming."

"But you could need me to confirm that they're my parents, or they may only leave if they know it's not a trap. You could need me. I could be an asset." Vin's cold stare no longer aimed at me, but at the door behind me.

"I hate to say it but he's right, Zero." Trixie pipes up. Damn Vin! Why can't you just stay here where it's safe? Why can't you just do that for me?

"But…" I murmur, trying to think on my feet, trying to think of a reason he can't come. I outwardly sigh, "fine."

Vin's face instantly lightens. "Thank you Zero! Thank you so much! I won't let you down! I promise! I'll—"

"You will fall out when I tell you to, won't you?"

"Yes! I will!" He turns from Trixie to me, smiling like a fool.

"The flight deck, 1 hour, if you're late, I'll leave without you." I warn. Vin nods vigorously, running out of the door, probably going to wait at the flight deck. I turn to Trixie and fall into the swivel chair in front of her, sighing.

"Why'd you let him go, Zero? You could have stopped it." Alright, so now it's my fault?

"Don't pin this on me! You're the one that said he had a point!" I argue, but my hearts not in the argument, I'm too busy trying to figure out how to keep Vin safe. Maybe I could separate us somehow…

"Someone had to be on his side. I thought you'd hold strong."

"Well I didn't, ok? He's coming now and I can't do anything about it." I sigh, screaming at myself internally. I lift my head to meet Trixie's eyes; she's staring at me with caring eyes. She's always been there for me, even though we were the two most opposite people in INK.

"Tell me the truth, Zero. You really care for Vin, don't you?" she asks, her voice soft.

I suck in a shaky breath, "I don't even know Trix. All I know is that the thought of Vin being in danger kills me."

"You can't stop him from being in danger, Zero, he's an agent. He's in the resistance, he's always in danger. You can't stop it. But you can stop him from dying not knowing you care."

"Dying." I repeat, the thought's come into my mind a lot before. It's always been; Vin could die today, do you really want to leave it like this? But he knows I care, right? Maybe he doesn't know to the extent that I care, heck, I don't even know let alone understand how much I care for him… But he knows that I DO care… right?

"You're right Trix. But I'm not doing anything drastic today. He's not going to be in danger long."

"Wait, Zero…"

I walk out the door at that, ignoring Trixie's calls.

I grab my two favourite magazines [guns] and load them. Throwing them in my holsters, and just for balance, I grab my pocket knife and put it in my back pocket. I run to the air zone and load everyone into the helicopter, including Vin, and we head off to the office Vin's parents are situated in, hoping Macbeth hasn't got to many informants in the CIA yet.

I'm also hoping my plan works… and that Vin doesn't hate me too much afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

In the helicopter, everyone was silent. They had all been briefed the day before on what they were to do, and how to use the parachutes, so no one really had any need to talk. Vin sat across from me, face blank and unreadable, but I could imagine what was going on underneath that scruffy blonde hair.

When we jumped out of the helicopter, no one screamed or hooted. My team was professional and silent, blank aced even though this was their first real mission, I would have liked to take them on a few missions before this one, but I just never got around to it.

Touch down happened exactly 3.24 minutes after we exited the aircraft. We re-folded our parachutes and stored them within the leaf litter outside the boundary fence of the CIA main headquarters. We probably didn't need to be as stealth as we were, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Macbeth had eyes everywhere, even in the resistance, but no one really did anything about them, less we tip Macbeth off that we know of them. She thinks she is in total control, and we wanted to keep it that way.

We cut through the fence and snuck in, crawling across the grass. Night had fallen harder and faster than we had expected it to, but we used it to our advantage, sneaking with the shadows and remaining totally silent.

With Vin close behind me, I raced across the vast field that separated us from the main building, my team following swiftly.

When we reached the second barrier fence, the one that they had around the main building, my tech expert, Davey, shorted out the electricity as soon as he did, I flicked a switch on my watch. "We have 1 minute before security re-boots the fence, let's go." I whisper, turning and cutting through the fence with my pliers. I crawl through first, then Davey, Carol, Sam, Jessie and finally, Vin. We run to the door, that, if the map Trixie pulled up was right, lead us into the main power switch. We ran in and locked the door behind us, flicking on the light switch. Davey started fiddling, trying to find the switch that controlled the alarms in the air vents. We had a specific path to take, and little time to take it. My breathing was calm though my breathing was anything but. The vents; I knew what that meant, even though no one else did. This next part of the mission, I hadn't briefed anyone on.

"Got it," Davey whispered, giving me the thumbs up. I smile my approval and he blushes. He's so adorable, like a little brother to me.

We turn off the lights and run out the door and around the building till we get to the vent opening. Crawling in we all make a bee line to our sixth check point, the main cooler. This is a large square room, with four large air coolers in the centre and a path around them, for maintenance purposes. We have to take the third exit of twenty; it leads us to Vin's parents section. When we get there we are to follow the corridors until we get to the investigatory offices. Then from there we silently scope out the people, try to identify Vin's parents, tell them what's going on, then exit the building subtly.

But that's not what's going to happen, no, Vin's not going anywhere past the sith check point, neither are any of my crew.

We get to the sith check point, and, as if reading my mind, Vin taps my shoulder as my team check the alarms on Davey's phone.

"You ok, Zero? You seem distant… You're usually so much more hyped on missions." He whispers.

"I'm fine Vin; just go have a look at the alarms with the others." I say, trying to get him distracted so I can get away without them.

"No, I'm going to stay here with you," He says, almost like he expects me to do something without him. Damn, Vin, too clever for your own good. Looks like I'm not going to get away quietly, which sucks, but, I WILL get away.

"Zero, what are you planning?" He asks, anger lacing his curious voice.

"What on earth do you mean, Vinnie?" I ask, innocently.

"Don't fuck with me Zero," I wince, did he just swear? Vin never swears. "You're up to something."

Before I can reply innocently again, Davey runs over, "Ok, Zero, we have exactly 30 seconds to get into the vents and to their wing, we better leave." He rushes.

"Ok. Good work, Dave." I say, smiling tightly, a sick sense settling into the pit of my stomach. Vin's going to hate me, I can't stop it now, he's figured out to much to make a clean break, to make it look like an accident. I turn and head to the third vent, looking upward. I see three stationary pathway rigs. One bullet, one chain, one rig, the vent will be closed off so no one can follow me, and the noise will be so loud that my second in command, Sam, will order everyone out. They'll get out just in time for the guards to miss them, and by that time, the CIA idiots will figure that the chains holding the rigs were just old and needed to be replaced anyway.

"I'll go in first." Vin says from behind me. My breath catches; he's onto me… shit.

"No, I will, Vin."

"But, Zero…" His face is angry and hurt; he knows that I plan on ruining this mission for him.

"I am the commanding officer, no? I go first." I say.

Only a few meters before the vent opening, I drop to my side, and kick off the railing, sliding into the small hole, flipping out my gun. Vin's face is furious; he yells my name, beginning after me. I mouth sorry to him and aim at the chains, pulling the hairline trigger. The rig falls, loudly, sparks fly as it makes its way toward the ground. Vin jumps back, falling on his ass, still yelling y name, my team stand dumbfounded, mouths open. Sam is the first to snap out of it, he grabs everyone and pushes them into the vent we came through. I can just see Vin through the twisted metal and falling plaster, the flames licking his outline, his face is drenched with tears. My heart is in my throat, he shakes his head in disbelief, mouthing my name, yelling incoherent things. Sam pulls him up, yelling something to him, making him follow into the vent.

The flames envelope into a mini explosion, throwing debris at me, I shield my face with the sleeve of my jacket, and crawl as fast as I can to the end of the vent. Swinging down into the hall, I throw my dust covered clothes into my knapsack, glad that I was wearing a white singlet and black tights under my leather.

Above me, I can hear the flicking of flames and the yelling of guards, around me, I can hear nothing but silence, inside me, I can hear Vin yelling my name at the top of his lungs, I can see his tear stained face, the cuts on his arms.

Sorry Vin.

I'm so sorry.

Please don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway was relatively silent as I snuck around corner after corner, constantly murmuring the sequence Trixie had told me to memorise.

Left, Left, Right, Straight, Left, Left, Right, Right, Stairs, First door, Second office, Right, Straight, 3 doors down, enter.

Humming that to myself over and over, I was able to get to the stairs before gaining too much attention, but apparently a 15 year old kid wandering around a CIA main building with two guns, a knife and no guide struck up some serious curiosity.

Walking through the first door I saw after running up the stairs, I was met with three men who were eager to know why I had guns.

"Hello, little Miss." The buff black haired man hummed, stepping closer to my panting form, my eyes zapped between them, trying to locate their weapons.

"What're you doin' all the way out up 'ere?" Slurred the second man; a tall slim man with sick green eyes and floppy brown hair.

"I'm— here, Um— doing a school project… On the CIA…" I stutter, tapping my toe to mu heel, looking as innocent I can, trying to fool the fools so I can take their weapons, knock them out and avoid hurting them.

"Bull, kid, don't try to shit with us! You've got fucking guns!" Yelled the black haired man, the third man apparently not a talkative fellow; I smile up at him, giggling.

"How do you wanna play this? I can take your weapons, knock you out and you can all go home to your families for another night of happiness, or," I look toward the second man, eyes as icy as their colour, "I can injure and/or kill you and your families can mourn and cry over you and never have another happy day again." My voice portrays to the man just how snappy I am, how irritated I am at their being in my way. I feel the air shift, the third man going for his gun; I smile a sad smile, wrong choice, boys.

I flick the trigger once, the third man dropping his gun and falling to the ground clenching his wrist. His mates reach for their guns, one of them placing a quick one lettered call into his walkie talkie before falling to the ground grappling his knee moaning long and loud. The last man standing looks at me, his eyes drenched with fear as he whispers, "What _are_ you?"

"I," I start, smiling at the bewildered man, "am a _very_ angry teenage girl." Enough said.

I run past him, hoping he is scared enough not to call for back up.

Shit.

I realise what a stupid mistake leaving him conscious was when I hear a loud speaker announce over the entire building, "_back up requested in wing 12D, I repeat, back up requested in wing 12D, there is a girl with a gun, back up required."_

Aw crap, where was I? Shit!

Second office, Right, Straight, 3 doors down, enter. _Second office, Right, Straight, 3 doors down, enter._

Second office, empty, good; I run fast as I can down through the stretch of uninhabited desks, I see the first door just as backup rushes into the office, manoeuvring the desks faster than I had, due to familiarity. I hear them load their guns, some faster than others and I dodge bullets that are ruthlessly aimed at me.

I stumble. Copping one right in the shoulder of my best shooting arm, "Fuck," I scream, stumbling to get to my feet, but never once slowing.

I pass the second door, clenching my wounded shoulder, blood oozing through my fingers. I wince, muttering curses under my breath as I reach the third door. I fly through it, into an apparently unfazed part of the wing, I smile, Davey had done perfectly, sound proofing the room by letting off a perfectly high pitched buzzing that rendered them deaf to certain sounds, and also cutting off the alarms and announcers box in the crammed room.

I have five seconds, I scan the people in the room, and, thankfully, two heads of Vin blonde hair are the only blonde hair in the room.

I sigh, oh, Vin.

"Um, excuse me!" I yell, everyone in the room turning to stare at me, I re-think my wording, "Oi! Blondy number one and two!" I yell, jumping seat dividers and stumbling over swivel chairs.

"I know your son; you HAVE to follow me…" at their bewildered expressions I hiss, "_now._"

To my pleasant surprise, they don't ask questions, and just run after me. We can't very well leave the way we came in, so I plot a route in my head and the two follow it, guns firing behind us.

I turn and shoot the very same mother fucker that hit my arm right in the gut, he collapses. I slide backward on my butt and continuously shoot at the rush of people coming after us, soon abandoning my first gun to my pocket before retrieving my second gun and resuming shooting, getting to my feet and slamming the door between Vin's parents and I, and the mob of angry CIA agents.

Soon I have Vin's mother and father climbing the rope ladder to the helicopter that I called for moments ago in the small janitor's closet.

Both his parents remain un-injured; thankfully, I would never have forgiven myself if they had been hurt. It seems though, that the people with guns were mainly aiming at me. Go figure.

When we get to the cockpit of the helicopter, I grab the mini first aid kit from under the seats, bandaging my arm and hand; apparently trying to reload a magazine, run _and_ shoot, wasn't the best idea ever… I would have realised that if I hadn't been dodging and weaving all the millions of hot bullets aimed at my head.

"You, uh, said you knew our son? Vinnie…" Vin's mother pants, hand to her fluttering chest.

"What are you names?" I ask, gritting my teeth when the antiseptic hits the open wound on my shoulder.

"I'm Clarence," says Vin's mother.

"And I'm Henry, and you didn't answer my wife's' question." He huffs; folding his hands over his slightly buffed chest.

After a long pause of silence from me, Henry speaks up again, "you just got us showered with bullets from our colleagues, miss, please explain, at least, now how you know our son or where you are taking us."

"Oh, jeez, sorry, I'll just save myself from dying of infection _after_ you're happy to be in the flicking helicopter with me on your way to resistance headquarters to meet your son, who, might I add, had no idea who the heck you two were for, let's see, _most_ of his life." I hiss, making apologetic eyes at Clarence as she winces at my tone of voice. I love motherly figures, but for some reason, overly bossy dads have always ticked me off to the extremes.

"Thank you for explaining." He mutters, sitting back and rubbing Clarence's back.

The rest of the helicopter ride is silent, and all I do is try to figure out what I'm going to do when I get back to the base. What Vin's going to do… say… whether or not he'll hate me?


	6. Chapter 6

Touch down went off without any hitches, Vin's parents helping each other out of the helicopter and me jumping out despite Henry's outstretched hand; grunting when I hit the ground.

"Ok, so just follow me…" I mumble; Henry and Clarence totting off behind me, commenting on the landing zone, the industrial aspect of the bunker, etc.

We came to stop just outside Trixie's office, I braced myself and knocked, then opened the door, ushering Vin's parents in and closing the heavy red wood door behind me, physically wincing when I heard Trixie call my name.

"Trix! Hey! How've you been? Hey, have you met Vin's parents?" I stall, waving my hand at Clarence and Henry; they introduce themselves but seem to steer clear of interrupting the obviously tense moment.

"It's very nice to meet you two, but could you please excuse us for a second, I have to talk to Zero." She flicks her eyes toward the smaller room that breaks the room into office and waiting area.

"Shouldn't you call Vin first? I'm sure that'd be more of a priority right now…" I hum, already planning my escape.

"No, no I think Vin can wait." She smiles, the most evil smile I've ever seen her give…

"But… uh," I think fast, "Vin might want to talk to me as well…" I smile, hoping she buys it.

"I'll just call Vin then, but you," Trixie points a stern finger at me, "Stay there or I'll hunt you down." Smiling innocently at Vin's parents, they smile back, and I think to myself; oh, if only you knew how evil that girl really was, you'd run away screaming.

Trixie walks into her office and I strain to hear half a conversation. Though half is all I need to hear to know what awaits me if I stay…

"Hey, Vin, you're pa—"

A pause.

"No, no Vin, they're fine… and—"

Another short pause.

"Zero, yeah, yeah, she's here… She's fine…"

Pause.

"Just a few bullet wounds, I think… Yeah... Mmhmm…"

That's all I needed to hear to flee, telling Vin's worried mother that I was just going for a toilet break, and nodding my apologies to his father, who knew that I wasn't going to the toilet.

After going back to my room, re-cleaning and bandaging my wounded shoulder and hand, changing into my training gear and putting my hair into a loose pony tail at the top of my head, I chuck a few laps around the training grounds red dirt track.

The training grounds are like a massive dome, with lots of stadium lights and a massive oval of bright green grass that was the in the centre of the oval red and white striped racing track. There are two goal posts at either end of the oval and an off part that's used for training the recruits.

On my fifth lap I start to relax, letting my limbs fly into full gear. I've run this track a thousand times and each time I seem to get faster and faster.

My sweaty body seems to attract a lot of unwanted attention, my pale skin glarish to look at in the massive lights.

A few stupid guys whistle, but I ignore them, running the track until my legs feel like jelly and my heart rate is as high as it can go without being registered on my heart monitor watch thing as me going into cardiac arrest.

I towel off and hit the showers, standing in the hot water for twice as long as necessary, wondering all the while how I was going to avoid the situation that I had created in doing what I did at the CIA office. Because truth be told, I knew that both Vin and Trixie were pissed at me, I wasn't going to be able to avoid them both for the rest of my life, though, if given the choice, I would definitely do the best I could.

The hot water soon ran out, and with it, my hopes of ignoring or avoiding Vin for as long as possible. I knew I'd have to talk to him sooner or later, and though it was going to kill me, sooner was probably the better option…

Returning to my room I collapse on my bed, huffing out and letting go of a breath I didn't think I had been holding on the way back from the training grounds. I laughed at the feeling that was settling into the pit of my stomach, imagine, big buff Zero, afraid of little weak ass Vin… Though he's not nearly as weak now as he used to be, he's actually pretty buff… I smother my blushing face into my crisp white pillow, huffing. Stupid, this was stupid! What the hell was the fluttery, girly feeling setting itself into my gut? Why was it only ever there when I thought of Vin?

"I don't understand." I murmur, getting off my bed and walking, sleepily to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

I sipped the water slowly on my return to my room.

I scrunched my face up; I thought I'd closed my door? Walking cautiously up to my door a tonne of possibilities ran through my head, burglar, assassin, stalker, perv… I pull my Swiss army knife out of my back pocket and flick it open, walking into my room, knife outstretched, water in my opposite hand.

My door slams shut; I drop my water, gasping in horror at the thin line of red blood trickling down Vin's cheek; I drop my knife and it falls to the ground with an oddly loud bang, all of my senses on override, Vin holding me against my closed door, breathing irregular, eyes red and puffy.

Before I can scream at Vin, his head drops into the crook of my neck, his body only just hold itself up against the door with me squashed between it. "Vi-" I start, my whole body shaking against his, emotions swimming through me like salmon up a stream.

"God Zero!" Vin mutters into my shoulder, "How much do you have to make me worry about you before you're happy?" His head falls lower, resting just below my neck. I can feel his breath on my bare skin and it makes me visibly shiver.

"Zero…" He says my name as if it is liquid gold, and twice as precious.

"Vin, ge—get off me…" I stutter.

I feel Vin press his lips against my neck, slowly nipping and kissing a line up my neck, I catch my breath, "Vin…?" I squeak, my voice not nearly as forceful as I want it to be. His kisses continue trailing up my skin, sucking away the sweat that worked its way there due to adrenaline. I feel his teeth lightly graze my ear lobe, I yelp, jumping back and finding the door. He continues his lazy line of kisses down my jaw line, despite my flimsy pushes at his chest.

Do I want him to stop?

Why does this make me feel, so, so, weird?

What is Vin doing to me?

Why?

I don't understand! And just like anything I didn't understand as a kid, it scared me. I didn't understand my parents, they fought all the time, it scared me, and so I ran away from it.

Now, I'm going to run away from this.

"Vin, stop," I say, strength returning to my legs, my decision fuelling me to push harder against Vin's chest.

He groans against my neck, pushing me closer to the door, holding me there and slowly breathing on my neck. "Vin, STOP," I snap, I feel his body quake at my words, a sudden bout of tears falling onto my shoulder, "Vin!" I push him off me, my arms shaking, my legs threatening to buckle.

This is the second time tonight that tears have stained his face, and for the second time tonight, it's because of something I did.

"Zero," Vin whimpered, plonking his ass on the end of my bed, his shoulders racking in unbelievable sobs. Shouldn't he be happy? He—His parents, he, he should be happy, I brought them back, why is he sad? I don't get it! He should be sitting down with them, talking, laughing, instead he's in my room, sitting on my bed, crying…

"Vin, why aren't you with your… parents? I don't…" I stammer, Vin's eyes flick up to mine, I can see that he's been crying for a while now…

"Zero, you could have died! How could you have been so, so… fucking STUPID!" He yelled, standing and punching a small hole in my brick wall, his knuckles dripping with blood as he leant his head against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Vin, calm down, it's not that big a deal…" I whisper, too afraid to speak at normal volume in case it breaks him completely.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! Zero! You could have DIED; you could be dead right now! It is a fucking big deal!" He screams, turning to me, anger and sadness swimming in his tear drenched eyes. "Zero, it was so stupid!"

"I didn't want you being in so much danger of getting hurt… like, what if your parents didn't recognise you? What, what if it was YOU taking a bullet to your shoulder? Vin, I was worried about YOU" I argued, panicking, I don't want him to think I hurt him for a selfish reason.

"But that would have been MY choice Zero! You don't get to make that decision for me!" he yelled.

"Vin, don't yell at me, your parents, you wanted them here, they're here now, so spend time with them, forget about me and what I did, enjoy them being here. Please?" I whimper, legs starting to buckle, I've never seen Vin so mad.

"Zero, I've been waiting my whole fucking life to talk to them, I can easily wait another night." Vin grumbles, ignoring my change of subject. His eyes go into full on glare mode, "Zero, you nearly killed yourself today! You think I'm just going to ignore that?" Vin takes a step toward me, his breathing heavy, as if he'd just run a marathon. "Zero, I, I mean… I REALLY…" He struggles to find the right words, clenching and unclenching his fists, biting his bottom lip, but all the while never breaking eye contact.

"Vin…?" I whisper, my voice cracking.

"Zero… I, I just can't let it go on one more day, I have to tell you now… I… uh…" he stutters, stumbling on his sentence. Though it's pretty easy to see what he's trying to say, but I don't know if I feel the same way, what if he says he loves me and I don't answer him?

What if I break Vin's heart? Playboy Vin; the man made of fucking steel?

I don't even know what the feelings I have toward Vin are! What does it mean if my stomach goes all fluttery when I talk to or about him? What does this knot in my chest MEAN? Why is Vin the only one who can do this to me? I don't understand! Vin! I don't get it! Help me! VIN! I don't know what I'm feeling, so many stupid, different emotions are crawling in and out of my like ants crawl in and out of an ants nest, bringing new things each time they enter, new ants being made by the second, old ants dying or getting squashed… I don't know how I feel about you! Vin! Please help me understand…

"Zero… I lo—"

My head snaps up, "No!" I yell, slamming my hands over my ears.

"But… Z…" Vin stammers, his face hurt, his eyes full of hope and tears.

"No, no, no, no, no! Vin don't, please!" I yell, scrunching my eyes tight, shaking my head from side to side, I feel an emotional breakdown coming on…

"Z, I, I lov—"

"Stop it Vin! I can't take it, please! I, I just don't understand anything! Just please, don't say it." I whimper. Vin's hands fall on my shoulders, pulling me to face him; he shakes me gentle to get me to open my eyes. I jump away from his grasp, staring at the ground, tears in the back of my throat, but I will not cry in front of Vin… I will NOT. "Go," I murmur.

Vin steps forward, "what, Z?"

"Go, get out, I, I can't take this right now, Vin…" I say, tears pooling at the back of my nose.

"Zero…" Vin whimpers.

"Go away," I say, never looking at him.

Vin walks to the door, opening it and looking back at me, his eyes still teary. I ignore his look and stare; he gets the message and leaves, closing the door, and just when I think he's gone, he sticks his mouth up against the other side of the door and says, in a voice loud enough that I can hear, but weak enough to make me cringe, "I love you Zero."

My knees buckle and I listen as Vin walks down the hallway, away from my room, away from me.

And he doesn't even know how _I_ feel.

I wish he did.

I wish that in some way I could call him back and start tonight over again… I'd not let him come on the mission, I'd bring his parents back, I'd kiss him, and tell him how I feel, he'd kiss me back and tell me how he feels… but how DO I feel?

I think I love Vin.

I think I really truly am in love with Vin.

And now he thinks I hate him…

Thinks I don't care.

I fall asleep that night, happy to know that tomorrow, I can set it straight. I can tell Vin that I love him… Tell him that I'm sorry.

I dream about tomorrow, all the different ways it could happen sweeping like willow the wisps through my semi-conscious mind. I feel a small smile play across my lips, and sleep soundly all night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, **

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded for ages! School snuck up on me, then I had this horrific case of writers block… Well, here it is! Chapter 8! **

_The sun was harsh on my recently tear stained eyes, I wasn't sure why I'd been crying, but it made my chest tight trying to figure it out. Vin, that name kept going through my head. Vin, Vin, where is he? Why isn't he looking for me? The wet grass beneath me soaked through my flimsy singlet, chilling me to the bone. The forest trees around me told me I couldn't be far from the bunker, but the pain in my head told me that it wouldn't be a good idea to sit up. _

_"Well, well, well!" The crone-like voice snapped me out of my dopey state immediately. "Little Zero, how you've grown!"_

_Purple hair, green glasses, blue eye shadow, wrinkly pink lips… but something's different…_

_"What, Zero, my dear girl, I thought you would have jumped at the chance to fight me… oh dear…" I could hear the sour smile in her voice, "you seem to be injured… shame." _

_No._

_"Grab her boys."_

_No!_

_"Lets take her back to HQ, I have something we must discuss."_

_NO! _

_Memories flooding back, seeing Vin, me hurt, crying, running, falling… _

_The two large men Macbeth had brought with her picked up my limp figure and carted it to a large van._

_"So, Zero… lets talk." Beep. Beep. Beep._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up with a start, my lungs heaving for air, my heart jumping out of my throat. Realisation dawned on me and my breathing came to slow. What the hell kind of a dream was that? And why was that sense of unease lingering?

I sluggishly flopped out of bed and changed into baggy cargo pants and a singlet. I brushed my teeth and made my bed, all the while wondering why I felt heavy, but light in the gut… Vin! That's why! He said he loved me yesterday!

"And today I get to tell him how I feel," I hummed, taking extra care in doing my hair in a loose bun at the peek of my neck so that small silvery strands fell around my face.

Walking breezily down the hallway, my bad dream forgotten, I hummed and smiled and had a gleeful feeling I haven't felt… ever. The people who walked past who knew me shrunk away out of fear of death, but those people who didn't know me just smiled back, some girls giggling cute little happy giggles, some guys getting a little red in the face, and, for once, these things didn't piss me off. I actually greeted some of them, laughed with some of them, so weird, imagine, becoming a completely different person over night?

His room was 239 right? Yeah… Although I'd only been to his room a couple of times, all to kick his ass for sleeping in or missing breakfast, the number stuck in my head like honey.

"Vin," I smiled, knocking on the door, "hey Vin, you there?" I asked, pushing the door slightly open.

Hurt.

My chest tightened, there were two bodies in Vin's bed. My legs felt weak, I stepped further into the suddenly cold room, only to be met with the figure next to Vin rustling under the sheets and sitting up, pulling the white sheet up around her obviously naked body.

"Oh, good morning, Zero," Her smug little voice, her blonde hair, no, Vin didn't!

"S-s-sa-" I stuttered.

"Sal?" Came a murmur from beside the petite little blonde.

"Morning to you also, Vinnie," in that moment, that one moment, I wanted her dead more than ever. Her stupid pink lips on Vin's, keeping Vin totally oblivious to my being there. My gut churned, my knees shook, my heart shattered.

Vin's perfect sun-kissed back to me, I coughed. "Wha…" Vin turned his head away from shit face sucker fish girl and his eyes widened to see me standing in the doorway. "Zero! What are you doing here?" he yelled, turning his whole body towards me and pulling the sheet up on his chest. Sal clung to him like static electricity. Disgusted when Vin didn't push her off, I turned to leave, wanting to hit something before I hit _someone_.

"Zero!" Vin called out, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Vin and Sal, no longer caring about the warm wetness that was pouring vigorously from my eyes, I WANTED Vin to see it, I WANTED him to feel like shit, because I wasn't feeling much better than shit myself. When Vin's eyes widened and his face fell, I had to smile.

"You're a worthless man-whore, and I should have seen this," I nodded my head in disgust at Sal's naked leech-like form still clinging to his arm, "coming a motherfucking mile away!" I yelled the last part watching them both cringe at the sheer power behind my voice.

"No! Zero! You- you don't understand… I…"

"Fuck off Vin." I exited the room at that, running as fast and as far as I could get. Hating Vin for doing this, but hating myself more so; for not telling Vin how I felt sooner. Maybe then, I wouldn't be dead inside.

I ran out of the bunker, and into the lush green forest that surrounded it. My heart pounding. My lungs burning with the sweet smell of pollen and fresh air. My face was stiff with dried tears, and all I could do was sob.

My legs gave out suddenly, and so I lay there, thinking of Vin. Thinking of why it hurt so much. Wondering why the pain wouldn't just stop. Vin, Vin, Vin, my blonde haired little heart breaker. Why had I been so stupid? "Love," I coughed, laughing at myself a little for believing it. Vin didn't even know what love was… let alone how to use it in a sentence.

_Oh, but he does. _I thought to myself, _he knows how to use it in one amazing world destroying sentence._

How was it I couldn't see this? Vin was attractive and strong and sexy and… Vin. That's the only word that described him. Vin. Playboy. Heartbreaker.

Then I thought of the rumours that would be buzzing around the bunker. All because of the snotty little bitch, Sal.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" I screamed, my voice breaking and my eyes stinging. My face scrunched up. I wouldn't let tears come again.

I looked up toward the parting of the leaves in the trees above me. _The sun was harsh on my recently tear stained eyes._

_No. _I thought. _No, no… Please god no._

My dream came rushing back. My heart jumping. I tried to sit up, tried to make my body move, I needed to run!

I needed to get away!

"Well, well, well!" The crone-like voice snapped me out of my dopey state immediately. "Little Zero, how you've grown!"

Purple hair, green glasses, blue eye shadow, wrinkly pink lips… but something's different…

"What, Zero, my dear girl, I thought you would have jumped at the chance to fight me… oh dear…" I could hear the sour smile in her voice, "you seem to be injured… shame."

No.

"Grab her boys."

No!

"Lets take her back to HQ, I have something we must discuss."

NO!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, guys. I just wanted this chapter to stick in your heads! I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't like how this chapter turns out, but I DO have a set storyline in mind and I hope you all like the end result… but as they all say, it has to get worse before it gets better, and let's say that Zero's life is about to get MUCH worse…**

**Enjoy.**

When we had gotten back to what Macbeth called 'HQ' I had immediately been strapped to a chair, and issued with some kind of stupid collar. My eyes were burning with rage. My mouth dry from the continuous cusses I had thrown her way one the ride back here.

"Macbeth! You stupid old hag! Let me the fuck go!" I screamed. Fighting against the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

The room around me was plain and white. The chair I was strapped to was made of metal and so was the desk in front of me; it was your basic interrogation room. It even had the one-way glass. And the heat lamp. I tried to get a focus on the mirror, hoping to find a trace of someone behind it. But I couldn't. No one was there.

I sighed, and just before I was going to try again at the restraints, Macbeth walked in.

"Let me go, bitch!" I spat at her. Glaring at her with all my might.

"Calm down Zero, dear girl. I have a proposition for you."

"Fuck off with your greasy deals Macbeth! Let me go and I won't kick your ass to hell!" I yelled. I was in no mood to be told what I should and shouldn't do. I was heartbroken and I needed to kill something. I wasn't planning on hurting a human being, but if an opportunity to kill Macbeth _and _relieve some stress was to come my way… I wouldn't just let it pass.

"Boys," she said into her wrist, and suddenly the restraints clattered to the ground. My wrists and ankles freed, I launched myself at Macbeth. My neck shot with electricity and I could taste blood in the back of my mouth. I dropped to the round in a quivering mess, trying my best to recover and not look weak to the one enemy I needed to fear me the most.

"Now, Zero, this comes down to trust." She grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to meet her eyes. I clenched my teeth, my scalp burning. "You trust me, and I'll definitely trust you."

"What do you want Macbeth?" I was tired of our game already. My aggression making way to numb throbbing pain. No matter how much I wanted to kill Macbeth, what was the point of going back to the bunker? I mean, Vin was there, and so was Sal. I'd just be returning back to the place I once called home but now had come to despise more than the woman standing in front of me.

"I just want to help you, girl." A bitter smile drew across her face, "I have come to find out that you have recently been hurt by one of your team, Zero."

My heart sped up, and my eyes widened, fresh tears threatening to break the barriers. "Fuc-" I began but she quickly cut me off.

"I just want to help you get revenge dear girl."

"Revenge?" I echoed her. Revenge? It sounded so cliché and stupid. Pointless. But I wasn't in the movies, I was real, and, revenge, no matter how distasteful…

Sounded fantastic.

"Yes, and in return… you will give me the resistance. All of them."

Revenge.

I felt a smile play along my lips. Oh how full that word made me feel. To hurt Sal for stealing Vin. To hurt Vin for breaking my heart. "So I get payback?" I hummed, she dropped my hair and I caught myself, standing in a swift motion. Smile plastered on my face.

Macbeth looked up to me, her pink lips stretched into an evil smile. "Yes. And so do I. We could make the perfect team Zero. We could take them all out, ALL of them."

Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. Maybe I should have said no. But I was so overcome with jealously and anger and hatred. I couldn't stop the word slipping out of my mouth.

"Is it a deal, Zero?" Macbeth's question brought the reality of it all back into my mind. I got to have revenge.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't been writing lately, I fell off a horse, silly me, teehee, so I hope you're all still there… But yeah, this is going to be a nice long chapter and I'm going to try and write more frequently. **

**(BTW I'm introducing my own character somewhere either in this chapter, so look out for him…)**

I woke up with a crick in my neck and a pounding headache.

My last thought was of making a deal with Macbeth. Then everything seemed to go black.

I sat up to see where I was. The room around me was plain white with no windows and a single door that totally blended into the rest of the wall apart from the handle. The bed I was in was a single bed with white sheets and two bedside tables. On the right hand bedside table was a lamp and clock, and the other, a small note. _A note, really Macbeth? What happened to frigging talking? _

I picked up the note and read my name written perfectly at the top of the page. The note read;

_ Dear Zero,_

_ This is your new instructor, my name is Clovis. I do sincerely hope that you slept well, and wish to meet with you at seven to determine if you are of any use to me and my Aunt. Please be dressed and ready by six thirty, for I will be sending a guard to get you._

Clovis? Macbeth said nothing about some freak with a hard to pronounce name bossing me around. All I want is revenge, just let me loose, I'll fix the mongrels… _shit, did I just say that? _I shake my head, hoping I was imagining it.

I climb out of the crisp bed sheets and find that I am in fact, naked. I grab the sheet off the bed, cover myself, and hope to hell that the people watching the security tapes don't see that.

I scramble around to the other side of the bed and open the bedside table draw, finding clothes of some sort and throwing them on.

_These aren't my clothes. _I look down at myself; I'm wearing a pair of fish net stockings, a pair of short shorts and a boob tube. _Great._ Now I look like a lovely little slut. Like my good friend Sal, for instance.

My eyes zap to the clock on my bedside table; it says it's only five o'clock, but my body clock says otherwise… _what's going on?_ I ask myself, suddenly alert. _Macbeths little lackey better not be screwing with me…_

"What are you doing?" I whisper, eyes zapping around the room.

Suddenly something come's flying at me from my peripherals. I duck and army roll toward the door. Buy the figure just bounces off the wall and back toward me. I jump up and flip away, losing my footing, the person jumping onto my back.

"Shit." I murmur. I kick off the ground and land on my back, my attacker loosening their grip enough for me to get back up.

Then they pull out a gun.

Standing on the other side of the room, my attacker motions with the gun for me to lie down. I do. Down on the ground, I can now see the offending person is about my age, or really short for their age. It's a man, I realise, the broad shoulders giving that away. He's wearing a full face mask, long black pants and a tight black shirt.

He has green eyes.

"Well done Zero." The man says, pulling his mask off and revealing dust brown hair.

"The fuck are you?" I cuss, moving to stand.

"Uh-uh," he smiles an acidly evil smile, pressing the gun into my back, right between my shoulder blades. "You're going to stay down there for a little longer, darl'."

I send ice cold daggers his way, hoping he receives them with relish.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you? You've changed since I saw you at Pinkerton. For the better, of course." His voice is thick and rich.

"Who're you? I don't remember you from Pinkerton…" I say, realisation dawning on me. My face falls. He was there at the overthrow, and I didn't even know, I saw every other fucking _fucker_. I'm usually so good with observation, how did I miss this arrogant prick?

"Got it now darl'?" he bends over, the gun still between my shoulder blades.

"Prick" I hiss. His smile making me want to beat the shit out of him even more than I thought possible.

"Nasty little mouth you've got there," he chuckles, staring at my lips for a little too long for comfort. "Looks like I'm going to have to fix that for you."

"Fuck off." I smile, pushing my whole body forward and head butting him. Jolting up and snatching the gun from out of his hand, flipping him with my bare foot and standing on his lower back, leaning in so I could point the gun between _his_ shoulder blades. "Stupid arrogant asshole, what's your name?" I hiss.

"Clovis," he laughs.

"_You're _my 'new instructor'?" I laugh, "Jeez, I knew Macbeth was being stupid, can't even handle me while you have a gun to my head. How're you going to keep me in line… _darl'?"_

And I'm suddenly on the floor with Clovis straddling my hips and pinning my arms above my head. The gun across the room and abandoned, he smiles down to me, leaning down to breathe on my face.

"Getting a little too cock for my liking, darling, better learn your place." He whispers.

I kick out against him, but he just tightens his grin on my wrists and kneels hard on my abdomen and knee cap.

"Fu—ck…" I scream. My voice lost in my throat, nothing but a blood curdling scream wracking my body. He takes his knee out of my abdomen, after crushing it onto me with all his weight.

"Told you I'd fix that dirty little mouth of yours" he laughs, tears pooling in the back of my eyes.

"You past the first test, darl', now I'm going to take you to my room so you can have some breakfast." He says.

"You're joking, right? I'm not going to your fucking—" his knee comes back to my abdomen, I gasp and re-say my sentence, "I'm not going to your room for anything."

"But I don't want my kitten eating from the same bowl as my Aunties retched followers. Come to my room for some good quality food."

"No." I snap.

"Yes." He hisses, cracking my kneecap by moving his own knee around.

"Ok! Ok." I yelp, giving into his threats. _When this guy isn't looking, I'm going to cut his throat._ I think.

~(/._.)/

"Eat up." Clovis says, motioning his arm over the luscious baskets of fresh foreign fruits, the toast and assorted jams, the begets, the amazing little scones with cream and assorted marmalades. My mouth waters when I see a trolley wheeled up to me with a silver platter of petite little cakes, finger rolls and biscuits. I reach for a pile of small fruits that look like Chinese strawberries. I throw one in my mouth and squash it between the roof of my mouth and my tongue, savouring the soft flesh.

I move to pick up a tiny cake with pink icing and candied rose petals on it when a knock comes at the door of Clovis's bedroom door. After intently staring at me, Clovis gets up to open the door. He walks past the large dark oak canopy bed that's situated in the centre of the room, around the luscious white leather couches and to the petrified wooden door.

He opens the door just enough so he can see out it, but neither the knocker nor I can see each other.

"What is it?" He barks.

"Is Zero in there with you, Clovis?" I hear Macbeths voice, but something's different…

"Why? It shouldn't matter to you, go." Clovis, he's speaking to his superior that way?

"B-b-but Clovis, sweetheart…" I've figured out what it is about Macbeth's voice, she's scared. Petrified, actually, of Clovis.

"Go."

The door closes behind him, he turns to face me, and I busy myself with the fruit and cakes I've put on my plate.

"What is it, darl'?" He smiles, his voice holding an irritation that sends a cold shiver up my spine. He knows I was eaves dropping.

"Nothing" I whisper. Why am I scared of this guy? He's not all that great…

"Don't lie," he laughs.

"How come you scare Macbeth? I thought she was the big guns around here." I say.

He laughs. "Are you kidding?" When he sees the genuine surprise on my face he chuckles, walking toward me and taking my chin between him thumb and forefinger.

"Darl' do you really believe that after losing to you and your stupid little band of do-gooders her whole life, she would suddenly have a win? Please." He tilts my head to look in his eyes. "I let her out of the bindings on graduation day, told her what to do, where to go. She was merely a puppet to fool you into killing her, so I could get her out of my way." He tuts, "but you let me down, Zero. Now I have to dispose of my Aunt myself." He chuckles and takes my bottom lip between his teeth, moving to lay his lips on mine.

I flinch away.

"No matter," he sighs, "you'll warm up to me."

God what have I done? These are my friends I'm plotting to hurt. We've been through more than any friend could say they had. We've always had each other's backs. And I'm willing to throw it all away over a little Vin fuck up. He's fucked up before, and we all forgave him.

A zap goes through my body, and I fall to the ground. My back teeth ache and I can feel a headache forming. I look up to see Clovis's scornful face, glaring down at me.

"Don't you go forgiving him just yet, my love, you still haven't told me where they are." He smiles, handing me the cake I'd taken a bite out of, "cake?"

I take a bite, soon realising what I thought was aniseed, was actually sleeping medicine.

"Fucking drugs? You little asshole… I— damn, I just _fucking_ woke up!" I blink rapidly, getting to my feet and charging at him, only to be palmed off.

"Calm down, I just want information, and you're getting all forgivey…" he smiles, picking me up and placing me on his bed. "Now sleep darling, I'll be back to talk to you later."

And my vision gets hazy. I stumble to get out from under the sheets, tugging, turning and kicking hard at the offending sheets.

"Bloody, little, drugging, asshole," I puff, my eyes closing and my breath slowing. Then I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**/So sorry guys, I got really slack on the story writing front... But I got an iPad, so updating and such should be a lot quicker :3/**  
><strong>Warning, it gets a bit... M close to the end.../**  
><strong>I do not own INK/**

I awoke what felt like moments after, a searing headache biting at my temples. I rolled onto my side, quickly sitting up.  
>The sheets pool around my lap, and I throw them to the side, hopping out of bed and padding across the cold floorboards toward the wooden door. What was that little shit thinking, drugging me, fucking hell. I was so over being thrown around like a rag doll.<br>I pressed my cheek against the door, pushing it open just a crack with my hands. I peered out, surveying the outside.  
>"Little idiot, didn't see this coming, did you?" I whispered to myself, slipping out of the room and pounding down the stone corridor.<br>My footsteps are light and quick, I barely touch the ground.  
>I look into every open door, take every corner I can, trying my hardest to find my way out. I come to the end of the seemingly endless corridor and there is a doorway with a stairs symbol on it. I look to the left and right of me, no one in sight, and swiftly make my way into the door and down the stairs.<br>I pass a few people on my way down, but no one seems to mind, or see me, passing. It's as if I'm invisible to them all, or as if they see this kind of thing all the time.  
>I decide to exit out a door labeled, 'Floor One', and once I'm out, I can see why no one was fazed about me running past them in the corridor and down the stairs.<br>"Zero, Zero, Zero," he tuts, walking slowly toward me, "you're running away?" He asks, walking around me once.  
>"After I took you under my wing, let you sleep in my bed-" he says in a seductive tone.<br>"You drugged me, that isn't my fault," I growl through clenched teeth.  
>"Now Zero," he says in a sing-songy voice, "no need to get snappy with me, they're the ones you need to get snappy with..."<br>He has been walking around me for a while now, and its started to make me dizzy, "who's 'they'?" I ask, teetering on the spot.  
>"Them, the people that hurt you," he clarifies.<br>My brain is whizzing through a list of people that hurt me and coming up blank. I'm suddenly sitting in a chair and Clovis is holding a lit lighter right in front of my nose.  
>"INK, The Resistance, they're the ones that hurt you Zero," he coos.<br>"INK?" I ask, my eyelids getting heavy.  
>"Yes, Zero, don't you remember? They threw you out, threw you to the dogs... Lucky I was there to get you, or you'd be dead..." He explains.<br>"Dead? They- they wanted me... They threw me to the d- dogs?" I ask, sitting forward in my chair.  
>Clovis nods, pushing me gently back in my chair, "thanks to me, you're still alive, but no, we aren't going to let them get away with what they did to you. We're going to get revenge, we're going to get them back... And you know we're they are."<br>I blink rapidly against the lighters flame, my eyes finding it hard to open fully without drifting closed.  
>"We will be the best team, you and I, and, you are in dept to me. You owe me. You need me. You want me." He smiles a wicked smile, clicking his fingers in my face once, twice, three, four times.<br>"So Zero, where are INK hiding?" Clovis asks, we are suddenly in a large room with thousands of people sitting in a crowd in front of us. Clovis's arm around my waist, a wooden podium and microphone sitting before me. I have to tell them where the retched INK are hiding.  
>I step up to the podium, out of Clovis's grasp. I lay both of my hands, palm down, on either side of the microphone stand. I take a deep breath, looking to everyone with half lidded eyes.<br>My voice is strong as I give away INK's coordinates.  
>There is an uproar in the crowd, everyone clapping and cheering, as Clovis details an attack plan, I sit, and listen intently. I watch as his firm jaw moves with every word he says, my saviour. I can't help my watch his arms, his biceps are beautiful and smooth, I want to touch them. I want to run my hands up his back and down his chest. I watch his lips make words and wish he'd kiss me, the guy who saved me when INK had abandoned me.<br>"So, we have three basic groups, broken into five groups each. Your groups have already been assigned to you, and tattooed on your forearms. So group 2 and 3, you will be storming the headquarters from both the north and the south east wing, 2a will be leading the front, and 2b, c, d and e will be fanned out behind 2a, slowly backing them up, 2a will call if anything goes wrong. 3a, your job is to scout around the south wing of the headquarters, and when it's safe, move in. 3b, you will be waiting back at the south wing, for further instructions. 3c, d and e, you'll wait for 3a's command to move in, understood?" There was a wave of shouted 'yes' from the crowd.  
>"Ok then, both group 2 and 3, go back to your quarters and get some rest for tomorrow's attack, group 1, stay behind for your instruction." Clovis's management of MacBeths lackeys made me grin. He was so good with words, so good with tactics.<br>Once all the 2 and 3 groups had left the room, Clovis began to detail the group 1 tactic. These tactics were different to the ones for group 2 and 3, much more though out. Much more precision.  
>Afterwards he told me I was in group 1a with him. He told me that group one was made especially for me, for my revenge.<br>"We'll be taking few hostages, and you get to kill everyone who ever did you wrong." He whispered to me seductively, running his hands down my bare arms.  
>His lips brushed my neck, his teeth leaving small stinging marks all the way down to my shoulder.<br>"Clovis-" I said, turning in his hold to look him in the eyes. Those same eyes were the only ones I remembered ever holding any warmth for me.  
>"Yes, darling?" Clovis whispered.<br>"I- uh, I-" he kissed me passionately on the lips, his hot lips melting mine. His tongue entered my mouth and caused a shiver to run down my spine.  
>He tugged at my hair, causing my ponytail to fall out, his hands getting rough with me.<br>This was what I loved about him, he was rough but kind, a jerk but caring... What did it matter that he'd slept with Sal? If I loved him like I thought I did-  
>Clovis has never slept with this Sal person... Who am I thinking about?<br>Clovis's hands quickly unbutton my short shorts as he pushes me to his dark wood canopy bed, clearing my mind of any thoughts.  
>I fumble to take his shirt off, and he quickly strips me of my shorts.<br>I unbutton his jeans as he kissed my neck and bites my earlobe. His lips moving to my lips again, his tongue giving me utter bliss.  
>I owed him. I wanted him.<br>He pulled off my fishnets and tugging on my undies. I struggled to get his jeans off his legs.  
>He kissed me again, flipping up so I was on top. I stroked his bare chest, feeling each dip and dive. Making my stomach to flips.<br>Soon we were both naked and he was on top again.  
>"You ready, darling?" He asked me sweetly, needing my breasts like dough.<br>"N- not yet- Clovis..." I stammered.  
>He groaned outwardly.<br>"Don't you love me enough?" He asked, his eyes guarded.  
>"No! No I do!" I protest.<br>"Then let me have you." He bites, licking up my bare chest.  
>"B- but-" and then a horrible pain takes place in my abdomen, and tears pool in the corners of my eyes.<br>Soon after, Clovis leaves me to get cleaned up.  
>"I have important things to take care of, Zero," he smirks wickedly, "be ready when I get back."<br>And he leaves me laying in his bed, fresh tears coming to my eyes with a fresh pang of pain, but this pain in in my heart.  
>I am useless.<br>I am weak.  
>I am going to get revenge on INK tomorrow, but I need Clovis to touch me again, to let me know I'm alive.<br>To let me know the only man I love still cares.  
>"Clovis," I whisper.<p> 


End file.
